The present invention is related to a game device, and more particularly to a game playing member supporting device of hockey game table, which can be more stably moved within the table.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional hockey game table 10. Multiple game playing members 12 and slot rails 14 are disposed on the table face 11. A player can operate the operation bars 15 disposed on the table 10 to rotate and drive the game playing members 12 to move along the rails 14 so as to simulate a hockey.
Multiple transmission mechanisms 16 are disposed in the table 10 as shown in FIG. 2. Each transmission mechanism 16 has a linking member 18 (which can be a spring or a soft flexible member). The inner end of each operation bar 15 is connected with one end of the linking member 18. The bottom end of the game playing member 12 through the rail 14 is connected with the other end of the linking member 18. When rotating the operation bar 15, the game playing member 12 is driven and rotated via the linking member 18. When pushing or pulling the operation, bar, the game playing member is driven to move along the rail 14. Accordingly, the game playing members is operable to drive a hockey platelet 19.
In the above conventional structure as shown in FIG. 2, the game playing member 12 and transmission mechanism 16 are not well located. As a result, when moving and rotating the game playing member, the game playing member and the transmission mechanism tend to deflect and swing. Therefore, the game playing member can be hardly stably moved and operated. Moreover, the game playing member and transmission mechanism are easy to collide the table face 11 to produce noise.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a game playing member supporting device of hockey game table. The supporting device can be more stably moved within the table to stably drive the game playing member.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above game playing member supporting device of hockey game table, which can be stably operated to reduce noise in operation.